Bo kiedy stal napotka złoto, to stopi się pod jego mocą
by YuukiAyamari
Summary: Czasami bywa tak, że nawet gdy wiemy, czego chcemy, los stawia nam na drodze coś, co zmusza nas do zastanowienia się nad życiem. To miało być drabble-wyzwanie, zawierające pięć konkretnych słów. Trochę nie wyszło, jest dłuższe. Może nawet będzie jeszcze dłuższe, jeśli się zmobilizuję.


W tekście występuje kilka przekleństw. Tekst nie jest betowany. Niektóre fakty niezgodne z serią. Pogrubione słowa to te, które zostały mi narzucone do wykorzystania.  
. . . .

Jego świat był stosunkowo poukładany. Miał jasne marzenia i cele możliwe do zrealizowania. Doskonale wiedział, co chce robić w swoim życiu, co chce osiągnąć. I chociaż droga do sukcesu miała sporo zakrętów i kilka przeszkód, to przecież wszystko dało się obejść, przetrwać. W taki czy inny sposób, używając swojej wiedzy, wykorzystując pozycję, manipulując. Nie poddawał się, nie wahał, parł do przodu po trupach. Wszelkie niepotrzebne emocje skrzętnie ukrywał, albo starał się ich pozbyć, żeby w żaden sposób mu nie przeszkadzały.  
I nigdy nie sądził, że los postawi mu przed oczami c_oś_, co zepchnie go pod mur, _coś_, co będzie kazało mu jeszcze raz zweryfikować wszystkie swoje działania i naprawdę poważnie się zastanowić, czego tak naprawdę od życia chce.

Rzeczone _coś_ było skurwysyńsko upierdliwe, panoszyło się dosłownie wszędzie, potrafiło wcisnąć się w każdą, nawet najmniejszą dziurę. Miało niesamowite zdolności pakowania się tam, gdzie go nie chcą, z butami wlazło wprost do jego umysłu i nijak nie mógł się tego czegoś stamtąd pozbyć. Jednak najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to, że nieświadomie już dawno temu znalazło sobie nieduży ciepły kącik wewnątrz najbardziej nieprzystępnego i zimnego miejsca w całym wszechświecie - głęboko w sercu Płomiennego Alchemika.

Gdyby parę lat temu ktoś mu powiedział, że znajdzie się w takiej sytuacji, zdecydowanie by w to nie **uwierzył**. Pewnie wyśmiałby swojego rozmówcę, odwrócił się i poszedł w drugą stronę, prosto do swoich obowiązków. Teraz jednak z nieukrywaną konsternacją wpatrywał się w leżące na jego **sofie**, upierdliwe i niewielkie _coś_, które gapiło się cokolwiek bezrozumnie swoimi wielkimi, złotymi ślepiami. Jak do tego wszystkiego doszło zupełnie nie mieściło mu się w głowie. Przecież jeszcze chwilę temu miał wracać spokojnie do domu, szczęśliwy, że udało mu się uporać ze wszystkimi papierami. Kuszony wizją spokojnej nocy chciał zakopać się w ciepłej pościeli, przed snem przeczytać kilka stron tej powieści którą zaczął w zeszłym miesiącu, a której wciąż nie skończył przez chroniczny brak czasu wolnego. Teraz jednak wszystkie niewielkie plany wzięły w łeb, stawiając go przed dość trudnym wyborem. Co on niby miał zrobić z tym _cholernym czymś_?!

\- Dobra, Roy, jakoś to ogarniesz, jesteś Państwowym Alchemikiem, Fuhrerem, poradzisz sobie z taką małą pierdołą… - Wymamrotał do siebie pod nosem, bezwiednie przykładając do ust szklankę do whisky. Jednak **szkło** już dawno było puste, przecież jednym haustem wychylił jego zawartość tuż po jego napełnieniu. - Psiakrew… - Wszystko było nie tak jak trzeba, opróżniona butelka dosłownie z niego szydziła, pyszniąc się na środku blatu niewielkiego stolika. Klnąc pod nosem opadł na wygodny fotel, wciąż gapiąc się wprost w półprzymknięte, zasypiające złote ślepia. Naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, co powinien teraz zrobić.  
Wiatr i deszcz które niestrudzenie waliły w szyby wcale nie pomagał mu się skupić. Z każdym silniejszym podmuchem jego z trudem porządkowane myśli ponownie się rozbiegały, a całym jego ciałem wstrząsał niekontrolowany dreszcz. Może po prostu, tak najzwyczajniej w świecie, w tym cholernym salonie było zimno? Tak, to musiało być to, przecież z jakiego innego powodu miałby się trząść jak w febrze? Pogoda była do bani, alkohol się skończył, problemy piętrzyły mu się na głowie, a przecież on jak nikt inny zasługiwał na chwilę wytchnienia w cieplutkim domu, przed kominkiem! Z nową werwą dźwignął się z fotela i ruszył w stronę paleniska, mając cichą nadzieję, że wesoło trzaskający ogień pozwoli mu wreszcie podjąć jakąś konkretną decyzję co do zaistniałej sytuacji.  
Pomieszczenie ogrzewało się naprawdę szybko, dzięki czemu mógł ze spokojem spoglądać na leżące na jego sofie ciało. Co prawda w większości było ukryte pod grubą narzutą, ale blond włosy wystawały spod przykrycia, dając mu jednoznaczną odpowiedź, że w przeciągu tych kilku chwil gdy był zajęty wzniecaniem ognia, nic się nie zmieniło. W jego salonie wciąż znajdował się nie kto inny, jak tylko Stalowy Alchemik. Zwinięty w ciasny kłębek, wciśnięty w oparcie kanapy, teraz ewidentnie już pogrążony w dość niespokojnym śnie. Zdecydowanie coś było z nim nie tak, choć Roy nie bardzo mógł stwierdzić co dokładnie. Jakoś nie bardzo chciał dopuścić do głosu to najbardziej oczywiste rozwiązanie, że Edward najzwyczajniej w świecie się rozchorował i będąc upartym sobą, zamiast poprosić o pomoc chciał ze wszystkim poradzić sobie samodzielnie. Ukrył swój stan, polazł na misję i wrócił tak doprawiony, że już nawet nie miał siły by stać prosto. Aż cud, że nie dostał kosy pod żebra w czasie powrotu.  
Płomienny wrócił myślami do tej chwili, gdy w jego gabinecie pojawił się półprzytomny, wracający z misji kurdupel. Prawie mu zemdlał na dywan, gdy składał raport, a mimo to uparcie twierdził, że wszystko z nim w porządku. Właśnie wtedy Płomienny Alchemik podjął decyzję, która zdawałoby się wywróci całe jego uporządkowane życie do góry nogami. Koniecznie chciał dzisiejszego dnia wrócić do domu, przecież jutro miał upragnione wolne, czas dla samego siebie w zaciszu czterech ścian. Dlatego nie miał zielonego pojęcia, dlaczego przytargał do siebie przelewajacego mu się przez ręce przemoczonego chłopaka. Ciągle odpychał od siebie myśl, że mógł zaciągnąć go do szpitala, podrzucić jakiemuś podwładnemu, no nie wiem, cokolwiek byle tylko zrzucić ten problem na kogoś innego.  
Jednak fakt był faktem, sam sobie przytargał do domu trawionego gorączką blondyna, przebrał go, naszprycował tabletkami, napoił ciepłą herbatą. Dopiero gdy miał pewność, że Stalowemu jest wygodnie uraczył się szklaneczką whisky i zaczął analizować swoje zachowanie. No dobra, od zawsze traktował tego blondynka lepiej niż innych, ale to wciąż nie tłumaczyło dzisiejszej szalonej decyzji. I tego dziwnego _przywiązania_, które odczuwał w stosunku do niego. Kiedy to wszystko w ogóle się zaczęło?  
\- Zi…mno… - Jego rozmyślania przerwał bardziej chrapliwy niż zwykle głos, nieśmiało dobiegający spod koca.  
\- Co, już nie twierdzisz, że wszystko gra i sam sobie poradzisz? - Rzucił ironicznie, ale zaraz zmiękł, gdy spojrzało na niego zasnute gorączką złoto. - Sto pociech z tobą, Stalowy… - Westchnął cicho, podchodząc do chłopaka by położyć dłoń na jego czole.  
Temperatura trochę spadła, ale wciąż była zdecydowanie zbyt wysoka. Roy gryzł się ze sobą wewnętrznie, jednak w końcu zgarnął z sofy zadziwiająco lekkie ciało i przeniósł do swojej sypialni.  
\- Gdzieś ty się tak zaprawił? W życiu nie widziałem, żebyś miał chociaż katar. - Rzucił pod nosem, dokładnie otulając swojego gościa pierzyną. - Co ty sobie myślisz, robiąc ze mną coś takiego, co? Nie dało się wrócić do Resembool zwalić bratu na głowę? - Pytał retorycznie, bezwiednie przeczesując ciut splątane kosmyki chłopaka. - Nie jestem twoją opiekunką, wiesz? Już nawet nie wspominam, że właśnie przywłaszczyłeś sobie moje łóżko. I gdzie niby mam teraz spać? - Rozwodził się, zapalając nocną lampkę, by móc wygasić główne światło.  
\- Tu… - Padła cicha odpowiedź, której zupełnie się nie spodziewał.  
Chwila. Co? Wróóóć! Na pewno się przesłyszał. Mustang, opanuj się, przecież ta krewetka na pewno nie powiedziała, że chce… Właściwie, to czego chce?  
\- Ed, idź spać. Szybciej wyzdrowiejesz. - Poprosił cicho, nieświadomie go rozczochrując. - Przyniosę ci herbatę, żebyś miał co pić jeśli się w nocy obudzisz. - Dodał, kierując się do wyjścia, jednak powstrzymała go zaciskająca się na jego spodniach dłoń.  
\- Nie chcę być sam… - Blondyn przyznał trochę wbrew sobie, bardziej kuląc się pod przykryciem. - Mówiłeś… Mówiłeś, że zawsze będziesz przy mnie…  
Mówił?!  
Zaraz, zaraz, o co chodzi? Kiedy, jak i gdzie? Co to miało być? Zupełnie sobie nie przypominał, żeby kiedykolwiek brał pełną odpowiedzialność za tą chodzącą upierdliwość! Nie składał żadnych obietnic, zwłaszcza tak ciężkich do dotrzymania! Chyba musiałby być niespełna rozumu, żeby palnąć coś takiego! Albo uwalony w trupa! Chwila moment… To chyba właśnie jest odpowiedź, której tak usilnie szukał. To by wyjaśniało tą dziwną niezręczność, jaka kłuła go w tył głowy od dłuższego czasu. Jasny szlag, czy on naprawdę to zrobił? To nie był tylko pijacki sen, durna nieistniejąca wizja…?  
\- Ja przepraszam… Miałeś tego nie pamiętać. Miałem **dopilnować**, żebyś nie pamiętał… - Stalowy ewidentnie się zaciął, a to przekonało Płomiennego, że jego przypuszczenia są słuszne.  
Cholera by to wzięła, jak z tego wybrnąć? Na co zwalić swoje zachowanie? Stres, przemęczenie, oba na raz? Ale moment… Jak to _dopilnować_?  
\- Edward. O czym ty mówisz? - Zapytał, przysiadając na skraju łóżka, bo z tej perspektywy łatwiej mu było uchwycić zmieszanie czające się w złotych tęczówkach. - Wtedy… Upiłeś mnie specjalnie? - Zadał nurtujące go od dłuższej chwili pytanie, a to, że chłopak zakopał się bardziej pod kołdrę i odwrócił na drugi bok utwierdziło go w przekonaniu, że ma racje.  
Było gorzej niż zakładał. Zdecydowanie. To wszystko przestało mu się mieścić w głowie. Sytuacja była szalona, porypana, psychicznie chora!  
\- Stalowy… - Urwał, nie bardzo wiedząc co chce powiedzieć. - Ed… Wtedy w barze. Mówiłeś poważnie? - Zapytał, sięgając po brzeg kołdry by móc zerknąć na rozczochraną głowę. - A potem mnie upiłeś, żebym nie pamiętał tego, co mi powiedziałeś? - Ciągnął, zastanawiąc się czy zaczerwienienie na policzkach chłopaka jest spowodowane gorączką czy jednak zawstydzeniem.  
\- Nie przyznaję się do winy. - Burknął blondyn, bezsilnie próbując wyrwać mu z dłoni przykrycie.  
\- Jesteś kretynem, wiesz? Do tego dziecinnym. - Westchnął Płomienny, z pewnym trudem wciskając się na łóżko obok mniejszego ciała, które przygarnął do swojej klatki piersiowej. - Małą durną krewetką, która przynosi ze sobą pieprzony huragan. - Kontynuował, ciasno obejmując chcącego mu uciec chłopaka. - Przez ciebie, ty mały idioto, byłem święcie przekonany, że to był jakiś porypany sen. A powinienem wiedzieć, że rzeczywistość często jest bardziej popaprana niż jakiekolwiek sny.  
Brunet ułożył się wygodnie, chowając nos w jasnych kosmykach, próbując uspokoić tą dziką burzę, która właśnie rozpętała się wewnątrz jego serca. I to wszystko za sprawą jednej osoby! Jak zawsze wszystkiemu winne było tylko i wyłącznie jego prywatne utrapienie. Jedyne, z którym nigdy nie potrafił sobie poradzić. Jedyne, którego nie chciał od siebie odepchnąć, którego tak naprawdę nie chciał się pozbyć. Przed samym sobą musiał przyznać, że jego życie, gdyby zabrakło w nim tego choleryka, zwyczajnie stałoby się nudne. Dobra, może nie tak od razu nudne, ale na pewno czegoś by mu w nim brakowało.  
Przymknął oczy, dochodząc do głupiego wniosku, że cieszy się z tego, że Ed zachorował. Jak inaczej dowiedziałby się o tym wszystkim? Kiedy w końcu mieliby możliwość przestać grać w ciuciubabkę? Delikatnym uśmiechem przywitał fakt, że Stalowy w końcu rozluźnił się w jego ramionach i wtulił w ciepło, dość niepewnie zaciskając palce na jego dłoni. Wychodziło na to, że mimo wszystko, młodszemu też podoba się ta sytuacja.  
\- Nie jestem mały. - Oburzone prychnięcie wyrwało z jego gardła cichy śmiech, nad którym nie mógł zapanować.  
\- Czemu ty zawsze czepiasz się najmniej istotnej rzeczy, kurduplu? - Roy rzucił retorycznie, luzując trochę uścisk, gdy jego pluszach postanowił się obrócić twarzą w jego stronę i spojrzeć na niego z przytłumioną złością. - Nie gap się tak, wiesz, że mam rację. Mogliśmy przeprowadzić tą rozmowę ponad dwa lata temu, zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę? Naprawdę musiałeś dostać cholernie wysokiej gorączki, żeby przyznać się, co masz na sumieniu?  
\- To nie tak. - Blondyn próbował potrząsnąć głową, jakby chciał wyprzeć się wszystkiego. - Nikt nie miał się o tym dowiedzieć, ty głupia Zapalniczko. A już zwłaszcza ty. Wtedy… Po prostu mi się wyrwało, okej? Spanikowałem i wyszło jak wyszło. - Urwał, już samemu nie wiedząc, czy chce się przyznać, czy jednak udawać, że to wszystko nigdy nie miało miejsca. - Cieszyłem się z powrotu Ala, chciałem rzucić wojsko w pierony, zacząć normalne życie. Ale wtedy już bym cię nie zobaczył, bo dostałeś ten pieprzony awans i jakoś tak… - Umilkł, opuszczając głowę, niepewny co ma zrobić.  
\- No mówiłem. Kretyn. I to jeszcze do kwadratu. - Podsumował mężczyzna, jednak mimo nagany w jego głosie, na ustach błąkał się niewielki uśmiech. - Mówisz, że Fuhrer to za wysokie progi, na konusa nogi? - Rzucił ironicznie, śmiechem kwitując uderzającą w jego ramię pięść.  
\- Poczekaj tylko jak mi spadnie gorączka… - Blondyn zaczął się nakręcać, ewidentnie gotując się ze złości.  
\- To co mi zrobisz? Podskoczysz? - Szare oczy błyszczały rozbawieniem, bezkarnie wpatrując się w ściągnięte gniewem wargi. - Dobra, już się tak nie unoś. - Uciął w zarodku to, co miało być zapewne lawiną obelg. - Poważnie, Ed… - Zaczął, przyciągając bliżej siebie naburmuszonego chłopaka. - Dlaczego tak bardzo zależało ci na tym, żebym o tym nie pamiętał? Nie sądzę, żebym pod wpływem alkoholu zaczął bredzić od rzeczy, więc raczej usłyszałeś, że jestem dość entuzjastycznie nastawiony do twojego wyznania? - Mustang naprawdę starał się zrozumieć co kierowało młodszym alchemikiem, ale nie ważne jak bardzo się wysilał, zwyczajnie nie mógł tego pojąć.  
\- Bo… Ja myślałem… - Elric na chwilę przymknął oczy, próbując w ten sposób choć trochę zapanować nad rozszalałymi emocjami. - Myślałem, że się ze mnie nabijasz. - Przyznał w końcu cichym, zmęczonym głosem. - Nie, poczekaj, spójrz na to z mojej strony. - Poprosił prawie błagalnie, gdy zobaczył, jak brunet otwiera usta, żeby coś powiedzieć. - Zajmowałeś się mną od kiedy byłem małym szczylem. Pomagałeś mi i Alowi na każdym kroku, ile tylko byłeś w stanie. Ani ja ani on nigdy nie traktowaliśmy cię jak zwierzchnika. Zawsze byłeś przyjacielem… - Ostatnie słowo z trudem przeszło mu przez gardło, jakby naprawdę nie chciał się do tego przyznawać. - Cholera, przecież od razu było widać, jak bardzo cię podziwiam, a kłócę się tylko po to, żeby to nie było takie oczywiste, tym samym czyniąc z tego największą oczywistość świata. A kim ja byłem dla ciebie, Roy? Głupim szczeniakiem, któremy zachciało się zabawy w Boga. Bachorem, który głośno szczeka i nie ma siły, żeby ugryźć. Cały czas goniłem za tym, co wszyscy nazywali niemożliwym, uparłem się, że dam radę, a tak naprawdę dobrze wiedziałem, że nic z tego nie będzie, że to wszystko niemożliwe...  
Mustang nie bardzo wiedział jak ma zareagować na ten niekończący się potok słów. Z każdą sekundą Ed nakręcał się coraz bardziej, krytykując dosłownie wszystko co zrobił lub czego nie zrobił. Czy zwykła gorączka mogła aż tak wpłynąć na człowieka? A może jednak to kwestia emocji duszonych przez lata, które po prostu wykorzystały okazję i zgrabnie wypłynęły na wierzch. Z jednej strony takie wyrzucenie z siebie wszystkiego było całkiem oczyszczające i wskazane, z drugiej, im dłużej się temu przysłuchiwał tym bardziej utwierdzał się w przekonaniu, że powinien to przerwać, zanim zabrnie to za daleko.

A tak właściwie, czy to właśnie nie była ta chwila, w której Stalowy po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu zwrócił się do niego po imieniu? Widać było, że nie do końca zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, ale… To przecież zmieniało wszystko. Jeden niby niewinny zwrot, a serce Płomiennego Alchemika zatrzepotało radośnie, oznajmiając mu tym samym, że właśnie znalazło sposób, aby przestać być tak zimnym i nieczułym jak zawsze.  
\- Ed, już wystarczy… - Spróbował łagodnym tonem, ale nie przyniosło to żadnego skutku. - Edward, posłuchaj mnie… Ej, mały wariacie, mówię do ciebie. - Kiedy nawet to nie poskutkowało, ułożył dłoń na blond czuprynie i przyciągnął jego głowę do swojej piersi, tym samym definitywnie utrudniając młodszemu zaczerpnięcie oddechu. - Może teraz wreszcie posłuchasz, co mam ci do powiedzenia, co? - Mruknął, opierając brodę na czubku jego głowy. - Nie wiem dlaczego ty zawsze wszystko dusisz w sobie, aż w końcu następuje ten moment krytyczny w którym zmieniasz się albo w wybuchający granat, albo w roztrzęsioną galaretkę. - Zaczął, leniwie bawiąc się długimi złotymi pasmami włosów. - Masz tylu przyjaciół, którzy chętnie cię wysłuchają, ale jak zawsze musisz po swojemu. Chociaż może zostawmy ten temat na później, jak będziesz miał więcej siły do słuchania, bo teraz to czuje jak mi się łasisz do ciepła i tak naprawdę chcesz iść spać. - Wytknął, odsuwając się trochę by zerknąć na różowe policzki. - Zaraz przytulę i dam ci spokój tylko jeszcze chwilę posłuchaj, co? Ja wiem, że to wszystko dziś cię wykończyło, ja też ledwo żyje, ale chcę, żebyś pamiętał,że zawsze byłem i będę twoim przyjacielem. Ale jak mnie tym choróbskiem zarazisz to będę miał w dupie cały przywiązanie i respekt jakie mam do ciebie i najzwyczajniej w świecie cię uduszę. - Nie potrafił się nie zaśmiać, gdy Stalowy patrzył na niego z głupią miną. - Zgaszę światło w salonie i wrócę. Poczekaj i nie zrób sobie większej krzywdy. - Poprosił, niechętnie wyplątując się z miłego ciepła, żeby jakoś logicznie przygotować się do nocy.  
\- Na pewno wrócisz? - Czasami cieszył się, że ma aż tak dobry słuch, by usłyszeć cichy szept gdy stał już przy drzwiach. Właśnie dlatego cofnął się do łóżka i przykucnął przy nim, by ich twarze znalazły się na równym poziomie.  
\- Wrócę. Przecież obiecałem, że zawsze będę przy tobie, co nie? - Uśmiechnął się, gdy zawstydzony Elric w całości wlazł pod kołdrę. - Zaraz będę, choć raz poczekaj cierpliwie. - Zapewnił, dźwigając się z kucek, żeby przejść do kuchni.  
Do sypialni wracał z pełnym dzbankiem herbaty i butelką wody. Wolał być przygotowany, zamiast latać i robić coś w środku nocy. Zresztą w ogóle nie był pewien, czy cokolwiek w nocy byłoby go w stanie obudzić, bo już teraz czuł jak mocno dzisiejszy dzień odbił się na jego ciele. Dość chętnie wrył się pod kołdrę i zgasił światło, już nie mogąc się doczekać słodkich snów na które liczył.

\- Kolorowych, Ed. - Mruknął w złotą czuprynę.

\- Nawzajem, Roy. - Półprzytomna odpowiedz wywołała lekki uśmiech na jego twarzy. Coś czuł, ze dzięki temu będzie dziś spał naprawdę spokojnie.


End file.
